


Yes, Morgan, There is A Santa Claus

by Rebel_Author_Chick (KrisKat38)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Iron Dad, Iron Family, Irondad, Who needs a beta?, beta? what beta?, ironfam, me that's who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKat38/pseuds/Rebel_Author_Chick
Summary: When Morgan is told there's no such thing as Santa, Tony, Peter, and Harley do everything they can to get a Santa suit Christmas.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Iron Dad Secret Santa 2019





	Yes, Morgan, There is A Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/gifts).



> This is my first IronDad fic, so i'm sorry if anyone is OOC, and my submission for the IronDad Secret Santa on Tumblr. I'm the Secret Santa for notjustamumj on Tumblr. Merry Christmas!

“Daddy, Santa’s not real.” If there was anything Tony Stark wasn’t prepared for, his four year old saying Santa wasn’t real is it. When Pepper told Tony she was pregnant, he spent days locked up in their house, reading anything and everything he could about pregnancy and raising a child. Because it wasn’t like he had a very good role-model when it came to fatherhood. Out of all the research and information he went through to prepare for his child, nothing did anything to help when it came to Santa Claus. He never thought he would have to reassure his child Santa was real. Especially when gods (not that he was completely sold on the existence of gods. No matter how many times Thor would tell him.), superheroes, and aliens were an everyday occurrence. Yet, here he stood, in his pajamas with his daughter looking up at him with her big brown eyes and very upset about Santa Claus not being real.

“Of course he’s real.” He picked her up from where she stood and carried her to the living room. “Who told you Santa’s not real?” Tony sat down on the couch with Morgan sitting on his lap. He was ready to blast whoever dared to tell his daughter Santa wasn’t real with one of his repulsors.

“Billy told me there’s no such thing as Santa and that you and mommy put presents under the tree saying they’re from Santa.” Morgan pouted with tears in the corner of her eyes. Tony had never wanted to hurt a child more. Billy was one of the kids who spend time at the Stark Industries daycare he and Pepper created to help their employee’s who needed childcare during the day. Morgan would sometimes spend a few hours there when he and/or Pepper had business to attend to and there was no one to watch Morgan. 

“Well Billy’s a little jerk. I personally have met Santa and he is very real.” He said as he poked her stomach gently. “Billy’s just mad that he’s on the naughty list this year.”

Morgan giggled and Tony smiled at the sound. “Really? You know Santa?” 

“Of course I know Santa! How do you think he can deliver all those presents in one night? I helped him build his sleigh.”

“Cool!” Morgan perked up at that, all traces of sadness gone from her face. “Can Santa come visit?”

“I don’t know, squirt. He’s a busy man this time of year.” The tears were starting to come back into Morgan’s eyes and she frowned. “Well, um, maybe- if you’re good, and it’s OK with mom, you can stay up late on Christmas Eve.” He added quickly.

Morgan bounced happily and gave a cheerful shout before climbing down from Tony’s lap and running out of the room calling for Pepper. Tony watched as she left and waited until she was out of sight to sigh and slouch in his seat. Where was he going to get a Santa costume two days before Christmas Eve?

——

Tony did everything he could think of to get a Santa costume by Christmas Eve. He had F.R.I.D.A.Y. scouring the Internet, Happy was going to every costume shop and rental place in a hundred mile radius, Peter was even looking through the Midtown High theater’s wardrobe. But here they were, on Christmas Eve, without a Santa costume. May, Pepper and Morgan sat in the living room watching Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer while Tony, who was on the phone with, Peter, and Harley, who’s family was in New York visiting family, were in the kitchen. 

“Are you sure they don’t have anything else?” Tony swore under his breath and hung up the phone after giving a short goodbye to Happy. “Happy checked the last shop, everyone is out of all Santa costumes.”

“Did they have anything close we could make into a Santa suit?” Harley asked, taking a sip of his eggnog.

“No, the only thing they could give him was an armadillo costume. Who dresses up as an armadillo for their kid on Christmas?!” Tony ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “What am I gonna do now?”

“Sorry Mr. Stark,” Peter said, patting Tony on the arm. “She’s only four, she’ll probably fall asleep before nine anyway. She’ll forget about Santa by the time we open presents tomorrow.”

“You’re probably right, kid. It-” Tony was cut off by Morgan running into the room practically vibrating with energy.

“Daddy, Daddy! Mommy says I have to go to bed soon but you said I can stay up to meet Santa!” Morgan spoke so fast her words ran together. 

“I said if mommy’s OK with it.”

“Please, please, please, please, please, Daddy!” 

“Alright, alright, lets go talk to mommy. Maybe if I stay up with you, mommy will be OK with us staying up past bedtime.” Morgan let out a cheer and grabbed Tony’s hand, dragging him to the living room. 

“Oh, he is so screwed.” Harley said when they were out of earshot. Peter gave a soft, “mhm” in agreement. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to check it. His eyes widened at the message and he said a quick, “gotta go!” to Harley before running out of the room. “Wait, where are you- and he’s gone.” 

——

The rest of the night went by in a blur and the next thing Tony knew it was close to midnight. Morgan had fallen asleep on his chest hours ago. Tony knew Morgan was only four, and would probably forget about meeting Santa in the morning. That didn’t do anything to stop him from feeling disappointed however. He really wanted to dress up as Santa for Morgan, even if it was only so she could brag about it to that Billy brat. Tony shifted Morgan to a more comfortable position and tried to get comfortable enough to fall asleep before he was woken in a few hours. 

Just as he was about to drift off, Tony heard a thump from by the Christmas Tree. Looking over Morgan laying on his chest, Tony saw the back of a person dressed all in red. Happy must have found a suit. Gently, Tony shook Morgan awake. She mumbled something before trying to go back to sleep.

“Morgan, look who’s here.” Turning toward the tree, Morgan let out a gasp.

“Santa!” The four year-old jumped up from Tony’s chest and ran towards the man in red. He turned around to reveal a bright white beard.

“Ho, ho, ho!” He said brightly. Tony stood up and took a good look at the Santa. It wasn’t Happy, like he had though, upon further inspection it was actually Harley. The suit was baggy on his slim frame and the beard hung a little too low but that didn’t stop Morgan from looking at him with all the wonder in the world. “Hello there, I see someone’s not in bed.” 

Tony almost laughed at the voice Harley was using, he was trying much too hard to deepen his voice but it didn’t matter when Tony looked at the smile on Morgan’s face. “I knew you were real, I knew it! Billy told me you weren’t but I knew you were. Daddy knew too!”

“Your father is a smart man.” Harley chuckled. “I heard you were a good girl this year.” Morgan nodded her head so much it looked like it would fall off. “Because you’ve been a good girl, I’ve got a special present for you. You can’t open it until morning though.”

Harley turned to grab a bag Tony hadn’t seen before and pulled a present wrapped in purple wrapping paper from inside it. He handed it to Morgan who happily hugged it before putting it under the tree. Just as Harley was about to say something else, there was a noise from the ceiling. Without any other warning, another Santa fell from the ceiling with another bag of gifts. The Santa landed standing and turned to face them with a shocked look on his face.”Uh, Merry Christmas?”

Peter’s suit fit him a bit better than Harley’s due to his slightly larger frame but it was easy to see the pillow poking out from beneath his coat. Morgan, confused as to why there were multiple Santa’s looked up at Tony. “Daddy, why are there two Santa’s? I thought there was only ONE Santa Claus.” Tony didn’t know how to respond. Obviously, both boys hadn’t thought to talk to each other before dressing up as Santa. Tony anted to laugh but the look on Morgan’s face, much like the one she gave him when she thought Santa wasn’t real, had him swallowing the laugh.

“I’m not sure squirt. Maybe the Santa’s can tell us?” He figured he might as well let the boys come up with something since it was their fault they were in this situation. 

The two Santa’s looked at each other and seemed to have an almost silent conversation before Peter turned to Morgan and spoke in an equally ridiculous Santa voice. “Um, you see Morgan. There are so many children in the world. Even with the sleigh your father helped me make, it’s hard for me to get to everyone in one night.”

“Yes,” Harley cut in. “There are so many children, that I need to have help to deliver all the presents. So I have a couple of my helpers deliver presents. There must have been a mix up and we both ended up here.”

“It’s like how there are many Santa’s during the year on the streets, I’m just one of many helpers.” Peter agreed.

“So there’s only one Santa? Or are there a lot of Santa’s?” Morgan looked confused and Tony couldn’t blame her. The boys had really pulled that out of thin air.

“I think what the Santa’s are trying to say, is that while there are many of Santa’s helpers, they all are still Santa’s.” Tony said, trying to help. “It’s late, squirt. I think it’s time for you to go to bed. The Santa’s have a lot of work to do.”

“But I don’t want to go to bed. I want to talk to Santa!” 

“If you don’t go to bed, you won’t be able to open your presents.” Harley told her. Morgan’s eyes widened at the thought of not being able to open her presents. Tony chuckled and picked her up. Together the two of them said goodnight to the Santa’s and Tony carried Morgan off to her room.

After tucking Morgan into bed, where she fell asleep quickly, Tony made his way back into the living room. Harley and Peter were sitting on the couch Tony was laying on earlier, still decked out in their Santa getup’s. “She’s asleep, you can take off the costumes now.” Sheepishly, both boys took off their hats and fake beards. “Where did you too get Santa costumes so late on Christmas Eve? I thought everywhere was out?”

Peter spoke first. “Well after we were talking in the kitchen, I got a text from MJ. Her uncle used to dress up as Santa when they were kids and she managed to track down his old suit.” He took the pillow out from beneath his coat. “I had to go across town to get it from her uncle. Since Happy didn’t have any luck finding one I figured I’d surprise you.”

“I wanted to do the same,” Harley cut in. “After I left here, I went back to my cousin’s. Apparently he rented a suit for his kids. So I asked if I could borrow it and came back as soon as I could. I had to wait until he dressed up for his kids before I could use it though.”

Tony looked at the two boys in front of him and could only shake his head. He chuckled and joined them on the couch. “Thanks, I really appreciate it.” They both muttered quiet “no problems.” “Nice thinking with the Santa’s helper’s thing by the way.”

They all chuckled and sat in a comfortable silence. “It’s late,” Tony said, looking at his watch. “We better get to bed. Harley can stay in your room for the night, right Peter?” Before he could answer, a noise came from the other side of the tree, as if someone had brushed against the ornaments on the other side. Slowly, they crept around the tree. Staring back at them was another Santa, this one more believable. His suit was made of red velvet and had real metal clasps holding his coat closed. His beard looked like real facial hair and sat properly on his face. They all relaxed. “Man, Hap. I don’t know where you got that suit but it looks great.”

He just smiled at them and placed the last gift under the tree. “Thank you.”

“Happy, I gotta hand it to you, the voice is spot on too. You’re a little late though, Peter and Harley both found costumes and Morgan’s already in bed.” Tony clapped a hand on Happy’s shoulder as the elevator to the penthouse opened. In the elevator, was Happy. He was dressed in what looked like a cheap Santa suit and hat with an equally cheap fake beard resting beneath his chin.

“Am I too late? Is she asleep?” He asked, making his way into the living room. No one spoke as the three of them looked between Happy and the man at Tony’s side.

“If that’s Happy…” Peter started before trailing off. Tony took a step away from the man. 

The man didn’t speak, only smiled at everyone. He gave them a wink and before their eyes, he disappeared. No one moved, still disbelieving of what just happened. Before they got their bearings, they watched through the window as Santa flew past, in a sleigh pulled by eight reindeer.


End file.
